I'm Having Your Baby
by dwynna3
Summary: Finished editing. Enjoy! Kyle goes to a party hosted by his best friend and gets more than he bargained for. Kyle x Kenny x Stan later Craig x Tweek. WARNING CONTAINS MPREG AND SEXUAL SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


Kyle sat up, looking over at the clock on his bed side table. It was 11:30. His parents were definitely asleep, but Ike would probably be up so he'd have to be careful. He quietly pulled his sneakers on and tip toed down the hall, making it to the front door before he heard a noise. He turned to see Ike, standing on the bottom step, staring at him sleepily.

"Where you going Kyle?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, out." Kyle scratched his arm nervously.

"To a party eh?" Though Ike hadn't been raised in Canada, he still picked up the accent.

"Please don't tell Mom." Kyle begged. "I'll never hear the end of it!" Ike paused and scratched his temple before nodding.

"Okay. But you gotta promise to buy me booze when I'm your age. Okay?" Kyle groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Now go back to bed."

Ike turned and walked back up stairs. Kyle walked outside, closing the front door silently before walking down the street, towards Stan's house. His parents were away with Shelly and her boyfriend.... well, fiancé. Stan was throwing a party.

Stan's party was bound to be awesome. They always were. He never failed to procure alcohol, and the drama was always thick by the end. Kyle laughed quietly, remembering Stan's last party. Wendy had broken up with Stan after finding him in a passionate lip-lock with a very drunk Craig. That night was the night Kyle came out to Stan. Craig still shudders about it to this day.

He reached his house and knocked on the door. The music could be heard from within, along with the drunken cheers of teenagers. The door was answered by a tipsy Stan, who grinned as he saw his friend at the door, his green trapper hat barely able to contain his bouncing red curls.

"C'mon in Kyle, the party's been going on for a while but you didn't miss nothing. A few people have gone up to the bedrooms *cough cough* Damien and Pip *cough cough* but the rest are still here!" Kyle stepped in, the loud music shaking his eardrums. He looked around, seeing people dancing on the couches and table, beer spilt everywhere.

"Yo! Jew boy!" Kyle turned to see a drunk Kenny lumbering towards him. "Sup buuuuuuddy?" He laughed manically.

"Hey, Ken. How's it going. Had enough?" Kyle gave Stan a look which said (in Super Best Friend speak) 'Who's letting Kenny the lightweight drink so much?' To which Stan replied via eyebrow-raising: 'Bebe'. It was a well-known fact that Bebe Stevens had the hots for Kenny. Kyle didn't blame her; Kenny was, in a word, hot.

"Hey Jeeeeeeew." Kenny put his arm around Kyle's shoulder and laughed, hugging Kyle close to him. "I...... I don't know if I told you this. But I.... I love you man. You so cool and understaniiiiing!" He hugged Kyle who was blushing uncomfortably. Stan watched, laughing.

"Hey now Ken. What about your good friend Stan?" He reached out to embrace Kenny, who laughed and broke away from Kyle to hug him.

"I love you too Stan! You're like..... really hot." He stepped back and stumbled a bit, laughing at his own clumsiness. Kyle covered his mouth to avoid laughing himself. Kenny turned to him, his eyes drooping slightly. "Kyle......" He walked towards him, smiling. "Have I ever told you I never tried a kosher hot dog?" He put his hands on Kyle's hips. "I heard they're tastyyyyyy."

"Uh.... yeah." Kyle gulped and blushed.

"Could I.... have a taste?" Kenny grinned. Stan's eyes grew wide, his cheeks turned pink. "Oh my."

Kyle tried fruitlessly to remove Kenny from his hips, giggling nervously all the while. Stan just looked on, an odd expression on his face. Unless Kyle was mistaken, it looked a bit like...curiosity... "Geroff, Kenny!" Kyle laughed as Kenny's hands went for his belt. "Whaaaat? I thought you were a homo!" At this, Kyle turned angrily to Stan.

"You said you wouldn't tell, dude!"

"Sorry! It just, I don't know...I mean, he guessed and I just told him he was right!" Kyle glared.

"Go get me some vodka or something. I can't handle this sober."

Stan ran off to the kitchen and returned with a full bottle, handing it to Kyle. "I got loads more. Shelly hoards it for me."

Kyle took a swig and coughed. He'd never been good at handling alcohol. After half an hour he was in the corned on a chair. Kenny had him sitting on his knee, the bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Ken! I love you so much dude!" Kyle's speach was slurred. Kenny looked at him for a few minutes, then smiled.

"Sweeeeeeeet." They laughed and Kenny pulled Kyle's hat off, his messy red hair falling to his shoulders. Kyle leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kenny's. When they broke, Kenny stood up, Kyle slipping off his lap. "C'mon Kyle. Let's ditch these fuckerz!" Kenny pulled Kyle up the stairs, into one of the empty bedrooms. He threw Kyle down on the bed. "Gimme that!" He grabbed the vodka and took a huge swig before throwing it across the room, the bottle shattering on the wall. He jumped on top of Kyle.

"What in God's name are two doing?!" Kenny froze, his lips poised over Kyle's throat. Kyle shivered. It was Stan. He stood in the doorframe, an amused look lighting his face. "Staaaaan!" Was all Kyle could manage. Stan looked so hot. His hair was messy and in his eyes, jet-black. He was wearing a tight, blue shirt and grey skinny jeans. "Why don't-" Kenny's voice shook Kyle back to reality. " -you join us?" Kenny slurred. Stan raised his eyebrows.

"I heard a crash. What the fuck did you break?!?" He scanned the room, eyeing the vodka drenched carpet. "Dammit Kenny! You can't be so reckless! Even when drunk you.....!" Kenny had gotten up and pulled Stan to him, kissing him deeply. Stan tried to push himself away, but Kenny was bigger and stronger than him. He eventually gave in, wrapping his arms around Kenny. The next minute his was thrown onto the bed beside Kyle. Kenny was taking off his parka, his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes.

"C'mon boys. Let's play!"

"Hahaha, Jesus, Ken!" Stan giggled in a very un-Stan like way. "You're drunk!" Kenny laughed huskily.

"You're drunk, Staaaanleeee..." Kyle, from his place under Kenny, stared over at Stan. Was he drunk? He couldn't tell. At this point, he was also too excited to care. Stan turned to look back at him. He was smiling.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that? Like, really fucking pretty." Stan's eyes glinted, pale blue. Kyle blushed.

"R-really?" He breathed. He was vaguely aware of Kenny unzipping his jeans.

Kyle unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it onto the floor. Kenny and Stan both stared at Kyle's strong chest.

"Damn Jew boy! You're red hot!" Kenny moaned, his boxers bulging out. Stan pulled his shirt off, showing his own torso. It wasn't as toned as Kyle's but was still very hot.

"Ken's right Kyle. You're reeeeeeeeeeaaaally hot." He laughed and kissed Kyle. Kyle blushed as the two boys caressed and kissed him. Kenny was the only boy who still had his shirt on, his that soon changed. His chest was the most muscular, covered in bruises. He pulled Kyle's legs up over his shoulders.

"Hey kosher boy. I know you can't take certain meat, but you wanna try this?" He grinned.

"Ken-oh-" Kyle was giggling like crazy. He couldn't believe his luck. Stan bent next to Kenny, kissing him. Kyle's hard-on ached at the sight of his two best friends kissing so passionately.

"Oh, look, Little Kyle feels left out!" Kenny whooped, pulling down Kyle's boxers. Kyle mewled as he set free. Stan gasped. Kyle knew that since he was circumcised, he looked pretty big. Kenny giggled, his cheeks red.

"Oh my, so much of you! Looks like we'll have to share. Is that okay with you Stan?" Stan nodded, his eyes still fixed on Kyle's nether regions. "Alright." Kenny unbuttoned Stan's pants, "who's going first then?"

"I..... I.... uh."

"Stan!" Kenny pulled Stan's jeans down along with his boxers. "You get to go! You lucky, lucky bitch!" He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Stan position himself behind Kyle. Kyle bit his lip, blushing furiously. "You're gonna enjoy this Jew boy!" Kenny hollered. Stan looked nervously down at his Super Best Friend. Kyle was the picture of perfection, his milky-white legs draped seductively over his shoulders.

"Ready, dude?" Stan asked.

"Yeah..." Kyle's face was pink with alcohol and arousal. He wanted Stan inside him so badly. Kenny was touching himself, moaning as Stan pushed two fingers inside Kyle. "AH! Jesus!" Kyle squealed.

"God, you're so t-tight..." Stan said.

"Loosen up for the man, Kyle!" Kenny had his hand down his boxers, his eyes drooped. Stan moved his fingers in and out of Kyle, preparing him.

"Just do it!" Kyle panted. "Now." Stan smiled and pulled his fingers out, thrusting into Kyle. "Ah! Fuck!" Kenny watched his best friends fuck, moaning at the sight. Stan thrusted faster and faster. "F-feels so good..." Kyle gasped. The feeling was sooo good. Stan's hair flopped in his eyes and he shook it back, biting his bottom lip. Kenny gawked. "You two are so hot." He exclaimed. Stan smiled.

"I love watching you get fucked, Kyle." Kenny came in his hand.

"So fast, Ken?" Kyle managed between gasps.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Jew-boy." Kenny stroked Kyle's nipples as Stan increased his speed.

"I-I'm coming, Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"No! Hold it!" Kenny commanded. "Kyle's gonna come first, without a hand on him." He grinned maliciously down at Kyle, removing his fingers from his nipples.

Stan watched as Kenny grabbed Kyle's cock, pumping quickly. "Ah. Ah! AH!" Kyle arched his back and gripped the sheets tightler. "Oh god! I'm so close!" Kenny looked at Stan and smiled. Stan thrust hard into Kyle, causing both of them to come. Kenny kissed Kyle tenderly and smiled.

"You aren't done yet, Jew boy." Stan pulled out and fell back on the bed, Kenny taking his place. "Brace yourself Kyle." He laughed and spread Kyle's legs, pulling him towards his body. He thrust into Kyle.

"Ah! Mmmmmm!" Tears streamed from Kyle's eyes. It hurt but felt so good. Stan watched, a lustful look in his eyes. "You're fucking huge!!" Kyle was almost screaming. Kenny only chuckled, pushing himself deeply into Kyle. Stan took Kyle's face roughly in his hand. Kyle blinked back tears. His hair fell onto the sheets as Stan leaned down to kiss the corners of his eyes. Kyle was overwhelmed with these two actions: Kenny fucking his brains out mixed with Stan's tender kissing away of his tears. It was too much. Kyle could feel himself hardening again.

"Mmm, you're so pretty." Whispered Stan. "So goddamn pretty. Like a fucking princess, Kyle." Kyle smiled, his teeth clenched. Kenny was being rough, panting loudly. Stan kissed Kyle, but quickly pulled away.

"Do you want to come?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Kyle yelled.

"FUCK!" Interjected Kenny.

Stan ran his tongue over Kyle's neck, up across his cheek, smiling. "Ooooooh." Kyle's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to shake violently. Kenny continued to thrust violently into him, gasping and grunting. "Ah!" Kyle clenched his teeth together and came again, his eyes closed and he started panting heavily.

"Yes! Oh god!" Kenny thrust a few more times before coming into Kyle. He collapsed on top of him, gasping. "Oh... god." He pulled out, causing Kyle to moan again. He lay on the bed along side the other two, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, it was morning. Stan and Kyle slept soundly beside him. He sat up slowly, his head was aching horribly.

What had happened last night? He remembered up until Bebe thrusting a bottle of Jack Daniels into his hands, and then bits and pieces of some terrible music and Bebe grinding on him... it wasn't all bad, Bebe was hot after all, but now...he just couldn't wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Kyle, a thin chord of drool on his cheek, was asleep with his arms around Stan. Stan was snoring softly. The weirdest thing was that both his friends were STARK NAKED. Kenny rolled off the bed, frantically searching for anything to cover himself with. The sunlight had turned Stan's bedroom into an underwater cave, everything seemed glowing and ethereal. Finally, after picking his way through a mess of video game controllers and Kyle's pants, Kenny located his boxers. The next part would be harder. He cleared his throat.

"Um, guys?" They didn't stir, and he sighed. "Guys!"

"Wah?!?" Kyle jumped up, waking Stan up too. "Ken, don't shout, I've got a HUGE hangover." Kyle rubbed his temples.

"Yeah seriously Ken you....." Stan stopped mid sentence. "Why are we naked?" Kyle looked down and blushed, grabbing a pillow to cover his lap. Stan pulled the sheets over him. "What the fuck happened last night?"

Kyle scrambled off the bed, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Stan sat dumbfounded, the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. "Did we….?" He asked no one in particular.

"Um..." Kyle hedged. He knew the rest of Stan's question, and, due to the strange pain searing his ass and spine, the answer must be 'yes'.

"Duuude..." Kenny moaned.

"Shit." Kyle agreed. "Can we all agree never to tell anyone?" Stan asked. Both Kenny and Kyle nodded fervently.

"Besides, we were drunk", added Kenny. He was the most dressed, only his custom parka was not on.

"It's not like we would do that if we had been sober..." Kyle looked at the floor. Or would they? He thought.

"I'm gonna go home." Kenny said. "You know, take a shower." He laughed awkwardly. "Wait, I'll walk you out-" Kyle tugged on his jeans and shirt.

"Um, bye Stan!" Both boys called, before heading downstairs. They waded through the party carnage. At the door, Kyle blushed furiously while Kenny said goodbye, his eyes cast away. Kyle couldn't wait to be alone.

He watched Kenny walk down the street towards his house, till he was out of sight. Kyle turned and walked the few blocks to his house, opening the door quietly to make sure his parents didn't know he wasn't in bed. He heard his mother in the kitchen, talking to Ike. He managed to tip toe upstairs to his room and shut the door, falling back onto the bed. What would happen now?

Kyle pulled on his best jeans, running a hand through his hair. It was getting long. He'd cut it if only his mom wouldn't go ape-shit on him.

"Kyle!" Ike's voice sailed up to him from downstairs. "Mom says get ready, retard!" Kyle felt a nervous flutter. They were on their way to meet the Marshes for dinner.

"Language, Bubbe!" Sheila Broflovski appeared in Kyle's doorway. "You look gorgeous, Kyle." She smiled. "Who are you getting all dressed up for, anyway? Shelley is very pretty, isn't she?"

Kyle groaned. "Mom, please! I'll be down in a minute!" He turned to his Mother, shutting her out of his room. Once alone again, Kyle examined himself in the mirror anxiously. Ever since that party, things had been a little weird with his friends. And, that wasn't all that was weird. He turned left and right, his orange dress shirt unbuttoned. He looked at himself, feeling like something was off, but he couldn't place what it was. He finally shrugged and buttoned himself up, pulling his dress shirt down. It bunched up just below his chest and he pulled it down again. It wouldn't stay for some reason. He held it down and saw the few buttons that were over his stomach were pulled tight. He looked in the mirror and noticed his stomach was protruding slightly, but it was barely visible. Was he gaining weight? No it didn't look like fat. He ran his thin fingers over the bulge and felt it. It was somewhat hard. Like..... Kyle gasped. He covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from crying out. No! It wasn't possible. He ran to his bed side table and opened the drawer to grab his phone. A small coloured bottle fell off the top and rolled across the floor. He watched it come to a stop then picked it up. He turned it over. The medicine he'd used to recover after his kidney surgery. This of course didn't do shit but he saw the side effects. "Increase in fertility." What the fuck kind of witchcraft was this?!?

Kyle pocketed his phone, and then, as an after-thought, stowed the little bottle in his coat pocket. Stan might want to take a look at that. In fact, a blush heating up Kyle's cheeks, Kenny might also want to take a look at that. Kyle yanked on his jacket and ran downstairs. Ike made a face at Kyle, then dodged as Kyle swung at him. Kyle wondered vaguely if he should tone down the rough-housing since he was now a sacred vessel or some shit. The thought was too weird to imagine. After an agonizing car ride with his agonizing family, Kyle hopped out in front of Stan's house. The very house in which everything went down. Kyle shivered instinctively. He hoped Kenny could come over after dinner to hear the news.

Kyle's mother rang the bell and the door was answered by Mr. Marsh. "Oh! Hello Sheila! Come on in everyone. Dinner's not quite ready yet but you're welcome to sit down and wait another half hour. Kyle, Stan's upstairs." Kyle smiled and ran up to Stan's room, knocking.

"Stan?" He heard footsteps and the knob turned. Stan ushered Kyle in and closed the door.

"Um, how's everything going Kyle?

"Not very good." Kyle blushed.

"Yeah I know the feeling. Listen. I have to tell you something."

Kyle looked up. "S.... so do I. But you go first."

"Well..." Stan was interrupted as the door opened and Kenny poked his head in.

"Hey guys. Stan your parents said I could come over for dinner." He sat down next to Kyle. Stan blushed and looked down.

"Kyle has something to tell us."

"Yeah, what's up?" Kenny sat down on the bed, next to Stan. Kyle paced in front of his friends. He wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Spill, Kyle." Kenny was acting shockingly cavalier about the whole business of them all being in Stan's bedroom again.

"You see," Kyle began, "I have this medication." Stan looked up, worried. "You know, when I needed a kidney transplant?" Both boys nodded. "Well, it seems there are bizarre side effects which I assumed only applied to girls... Anyway, to cut a long story short, I'm pregnant." Kyle heaved a huge sigh, then collapsed on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Oh, Kyle, are you sure?" Stan's voice was disbelieving and anxious.

"Yes, dude. Look." Kyle yanked up his shirt, revealing a small bump.

"Shit." Came Kenny's reply. He was chalk-white. "You don't know whose it is, do you." Kenny spoke quietly. Kyle shook his head.

Stan stared, disbelieving at the small baby bump somehow attached to Kyle. He was unable to speak, only able to make small mouth movements. Kyle sighed and looked down.

"What should I do?" Kenny and Stan looked at eachother.

"Well, are you pro abortion?"

"Oh god no. I don't believe in abortion."

Kenny sighed, "well, what about adoption?"

"Maybe.... I'm not a huge fan of adoption."

"Well you're 17. I doubt you can take care of a baby."

"I know I know!" Kyle sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Look, don't cry..." Stan came down to sit with Kyle. He rubbed his back soothingly. It was Kenny's turn to pace. "I'm assuming you haven't told your Mom?" Stan asked. He jumped at Kyle's bark of laughter.

"That's funny, Stan. Tell my mom? She'd kill me in an instant. No question. She'd probably kill you guys too."

Kenny sniggered for a second, then knelt down to form a huddle with his friends. "Ok, dudes. As fucked up as this is, we sink or swim together, right?"

Kyle smiled up through his fingers. "Yeah. Of course." Stan grinned. Kyle leaned over and kissed Kenny's cheek, then Stan's. Kenny stared, a look of mock-surprise on his face. "What's gotten into you, you gaymo?"

Kyle laughed. "Thanks, guys."

BIG PART MISSING WAS UNSAVED SORRY

Kyle smiled and blushed, his hands sliding over Kenny's back. It was smooth, apart from the large scar that ran across it. This was one of the things he admired about Kenny. Though he was reckless he had a very high pain tolerence.

"Ken....."

"Don't speak, just let yourself go." Kenny lay Kyle on his back and positioned himself on top of him gingerly, so as not to hurt the baby. He pressed his lips to Kyle's neck, hearing a soft moan escape the boy's throat.

He kissed his way down Kyle's chest, then tenderly pressed his lips to the baby bump. Kyle was beaming. When Kenny got to Kyle's pants, Kyle had to help him tug them off. His stomach wasn't the only thing that had grown since conception; his hips were rounder and more girlish too. Kenny said he liked them. Kyle was wearing panties with little hearts on them. Kenny laughed.

"They're all that fit!" Whined Kyle, urging Kenny to take them off.

Kenny slid off the bed and positioned Kyle so his legs were hanging over the edge. Kyle smiled as Kenny tucked his fingers down his boxers and pulled them off slowly, letting them drop to the floor. Kyle sat there on the edge of the bed, completely naked. "Well? How do I look?" Kenny grinned.

"Very hot." Kyle blushed and shifted further back, crossing his legs. He cradled his stomach with a motherly affection. Kenny approached the bed and took his pants off, now just as naked. "Kyle." He crawled onto the bed and kissed the redhead, forcing him gently onto his back.

"Be careful." Kyle smiled weakly. "You know, because of the baby."

"Yeah, I know." He rubbed the bump tenderly and smiled.

He started by taking Kyle's manhood in his mouth, sucking until Kyle was breathing in short, hot bursts.

"God, that feels amazing, Ken... I've missed your touch." Kenny barely grinned; he was preparing himself for step 2. Kyle heard a spitting sound, and tried to relax.

"'Kay, here goes, Jew-boy." Kenny took a deep breath and began pushing himself into Kyle.

"Oh yeah..." Kyle was shocked. It didn't hurt half as much as the first time. Maybe being pregnant wasn't so bad after all...

Kenny moved slowly, being as gentle as he could. Kyle closed his eyes and smiled, moaning softly.

"Mmmmmmm." His fingers curled around the bed sheets and tugged at them. Kenny leaned over him and kissed his stomach lightly.

"Whether or not I'm the biological father. This is my baby." He smiled and caressed Kyle's legs, watching his lover lost in pure bliss.

"Oh Ken.... ah." Kyle wrapped his legs around Kenny's waist, pulling him closer and further in. "Ah!" The feeling was so intense. Kenny reacted the same way, his eyes half closed.

When they came, it was in unison. Kyle loved that, a joint release of such extreme emotion. Kenny smiled down at his...

"Kyle, what am I to you? More than a friend..." Kyle looked at Kenny. He wasn't sure of that. He knew of the term 'Baby Daddy', but that seemed crass, and couldn't possibly explain the way he felt about his blonde besty. "A lover?" he asked tentatively.

Kyle smiled and kissed Kenny tenderly, his tongue slowly tracing the blonde's lips.

"I love you. So much. You aren't just a friend, or a lover. I hope you're the father, whether you are biologically or not. Will you?"

Kenny smiled warmly. "I will." He got into bed with Kyle and pulled the covers over them, holding him close. He felt the boy's smooth skin, running his fingers over Kyle's chest, then up over his stomach, stopping to feel the large bump.

Kyle was asleep in minutes, his breathing slow and deep. Kenny lay awake, his mind overwhelmed with worry and hope. Worries about Kyle's future, and the lurking money issue. But hope for what he knew could be a beautiful family. He would need to get a job. Kyle would need a good doctor. And prenatal meds. By the time Kenny fell asleep, gray light was leaking in through the bare window.

They decided to skip school that day, Kyle's parents still didn't know where he was, but Kyle couldn't care less. When he got up light was flooding through the uncovered windows, illuminating the old room. He stretched and stood up, pulling his boxers on. He walked downstairs and looked for Kenny, who didn't appear to be home. He sighed and went back upstairs to the bathroom, where he found the shower to be working. Steam filled the bathroom as hot water hit Kyle's red hair and dripped from his body. He heard footsteps and saw Kenny's silhouette through the shower glass. After a minute Kenny opened the door and joined him, smiling.

"Sorry I was gone. I went down to the employment center to find a job."

"Why?"

"Well we're gonna have a baby so we need money right? I'm working at the drug store so I'll have access to any meds you might need as well as fair pay. We'll have to schedule an appointment with the doctor soon to make sure the baby's okay." Kyle smiled and embraced Kenny.

"Thank you." Kenny kissed him on the cheek.

"You deserve the best."

The water ran down their bodies, and soon Kyle couldn't tell where he ended and Kenny began, his arms around Kenny's neck, Kenny holding him close. They kissed. Kyle opened his eyes, watching Kenny's eyelashes. They dripped, golden with sunshine. Kenny turned off the water and stepped out, shaking his head. Little droplets of water flew everywhere, flicking from the ends of his blonde hair. He pulled his jeans on and smiled. "So what do you want to do today Kyle?"

"Well.... I know I don't wanna see my parents." He frowned. "But I need to sneak into my room to pack clothes and stuff I need. Do you think it'd be okay if I stayed here?"

"Yeah should be. No one else comes here." Kenny smiled. "And I could get your clothes if you wanted...."

"Really? Aw Ken." He hugged Kenny tightly, kissing him over and over. "Thank you." "Anything you need." Kenny smiled and pulled on his shirt getting ready to leave.

"See you later, Sweet-pea." Kenny murmured into Kyle's damp curls.

"Bye, Kenny! Oh could you get some shampoo, too, Ken?"

"Of course." Kyle watched lovingly as Kenny left the house, feeling strangely like his wife. After he saw the orange parka disappear around the corner, Kyle went into the kitchen to poke around for breakfast food. He was happy to see that Kenny had gone shopping that morning; there were eggs and raspberries and orange juice and bread. Opening the freezer, Kyle chuckled at the package of bacon. Kenny probably had no idea what Kyle wasn't supposed to eat. Kyle took out two eggs.

He searched the cupboards and quickly found a pan, dusting it off before putting it onto the stove and heating it up. The stove heated up the kitchen and Kyle sat down at the table to eat his breakfast. Around the time he finished he heard Kenny stumbling through the window, a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Kyle smiled at his return.

"Thanks so much Ken, would you like some breakfast?"

"That'd be great. Bacon?"

"Sure thing hun." Kyle threw a few strips into the pan and watched the meat sizzle. He felt Kenny's arms wrap around him, rubbing his stomach.

"You look beautiful, Kyle." Kyle's heart fluttered.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kenny snatched a piece of bacon straight out of the pan, then pecked Kyle on the cheek.

"Thanks, dear." Kyle swatted at him with the dishtowel, giggling.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass, Mr. McCormick."

Kenny laughed. "You probably have a better chance now than before. I wouldn't dare hurt you." Kyle smiled.

"Nor would I. Just stating a fact."

"Oh really? Well it's also a fact that I love your ass." Kyle felt Kenny's hand on his butt, then felt a squeeze. He blushed.

"Kenneth McCormick." He turned and looked at Kenny with mock disapproval.

"What?" Kenny looked off into the distance, whistling.

"Yeah. That's right." Kyle turned back to the bacon and heard stifled laughter from behind him. He smiled.

"Everything's turning out so nicely." Said Kyle, gazing out the back window at the snaking oak tree. Kenny walked up next to him and nodded.

"I got the job." It was a week later, and Kyle's parents had found him. They had also decided that Kyle could stay at the abandoned house for all they cared, his eighteenth birthday was coming up next month anyway. Kenny's parents didn't even bother looking for him, he ran away so often anyway.

Kyle kissed Kenny on the cheek. "That's great Ken." Kenny smiled.

"We have an appointment with the doc today as well, you should get ready to go."

Kyle nodded and ran upstairs to get a jacket. Over the past week they'd worked together, using spare money they'd been saving up to fix up the house. They left the house and walked down the street towards town. About a block away from the clinic they ran into the last person either of them wanted to see. Cartman.

"Hey, what're you two fags doing?" He eyed both of them, then his gaze fell on Kyle's stomach. "What the fuck's wrong with you Kahl?" Kenny glared at Cartman.

"Leave him alone asshole." Cartman didn't pay any attention. He just stared at Kyle's stomach.

"Answer me Jew fag. What IS THAT?"

"It's nothing." Replied Kyle, in what he hoped was a curt fashion. In reality he was a little scared of Eric Cartman. He was huge; tall and broad-shouldered, and rumor had it he was abusive to his girlfriend. He loomed over them.

"Are you pregnant, Jew?" He asked quietly. Kyle looked at the sidewalk. "Oh my FUCKING god." He stared wide-eyed at the pair of them. "You knocked him up, didn't you, Kenny." It wasn't a question. Before he knew what was happening, there was a blur of orange, and then Cartman was lying in the street, blood pouring out of his nose.

"You stay the FUCK away from him! Both of us! We're happier than you'll ever be in your whole life you fat fuck!" Cartman stared up at Kenny, surprised. He wiped the blood away and got up, taking a few steps back.

"You're both fucking fags!"

"So? It's better to be a fag than a complete dickhead!" He took Kyle's arm and led him past Cartman to the clinic. "Hello, we have an appointment." The woman at the desk checked her books and nodded.

"Ah yes, Mr. Broflovski. Through there." She gestured to the door.

Kyle walked through the door, still in shock from their interaction with the Blob outside. Kenny was fuming. He stalked past Kyle to take a seat in the chair beside the doctor's table. The doctor quirked an eyebrow before coming over and shaking Kyle's hand.

"It's a medical miracle, um," She checked her charts, "Kyle?" Kyle nodded. "And who's your friend, Kyle?" She smiled warmly at Kenny, who sat tapping his foot angrily.

"That, is, uh, the Father." Kyle said. "Kenny."

The doctor nodded and set his clipboard down on the counter. "Alright I'll need some information. Age?"

"I'm 17."

"Okay, and how old is the father?"

"Eighteen." Kenny mumbled.

"Okay let me just weigh you. Take off your shirt and step onto the scale." Kyle did so. He was 159 lbs. "Okay you're gaining weight at a healthy pace. Now we're going to take an ultrasound." Kyle lay back on the table and took a deep breath.

"Ah." He flinched as the cold gel touch his stomach. The doctor examined the screen for a few minutes before smiling and turning the monitor to face them.

"This is your baby." Kyle looked at the image of the tiny figure, and smiled. "Now. Even though this is your first ultrasound you waited long enough to the point where I can determine the gender. Would you like to know?" Kyle looked over at Kenny, who nodded.

"Alright."

"It's a healthy boy." The doctor smiled at both of them. Kenny looked up. Kyle could feel tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh Kenny." Kenny came over and hugged Kyle. Kyle felt Kenny's shoulders shaking.

Kyle managed to wipe most of the gel off before putting his shirt back on. He left the clinic with Kenny and walked back to the house. Kyle sighed and walked upstairs to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed.

"What's wrong Kyle?"

"Nothing just exhausted." Kenny lay next to Kyle and hugged him.

1 MONTH INTO THE FUTURE......

Kenny came home after work, tossing his jacket onto a chair. Life was starting to get better. They'd had more money lately, been fixing up the house. Kyle was still going to school, and at this point, everyone knew by then. Just as Kenny was putting groceries away, Kyle walked in.

"I'm home Ken!"

"Hey, how was sch-" but then he stopped short. Kyle wasn't alone. Behind him, looking embarrassed, shuffled Stan.

"Hey, Kenny..." started Stan. "Nice, um, place, guys." Kenny looked at the ground. Kyle hung up his coat, then took Stan's.

"Have a seat." He pulled out a chair and motioned for Stan to sit down. Kenny felt a ripple of anger. Why did having Stan in their house make him feel so- protective? After all, the baby was partially Stan's...

"How's life, Stan?" Kenny asked awkwardly.

"Great. I got into Dartmouth." Kenny ground his teeth together.

"Good. For you." He managed. Stan nodded.

"Um, Kenny, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Kyle beckoned Kenny into the hallway, shutting the kitchen door behind them. "What's up, Ken? You're acting weird."

"I..... don't know Kyle. I just.... why is he over?"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to have him over, considering the child might be.... biologically his."

"Well whether that child has his genes or mine that's my baby in there." He put his hand to Kyle's stomach.

"I know, but you can at least be nice to him! Just try to be good, he'll only be here for a bit." Kenny sighed.

"Okay. I promise." They returned to the living room. Stan stood up.

"So. How's the baby?"

"Good. It's a boy." Stan smiled.

"Thought of any names? Kenny Junior?" He laughed. Kenny grinned.

"That sounds good, huh, Kyle?" Kyle frowned at them.

"Absolutely not."

Kenny chuckled. "Coffee, Stan?"

"Sure." Kenny went to brew some while Kyle sat down and went over some names.

"How about... Neil?" Stan burst out laughing. "Fine. How about Charlie?"

"No." Came Kenny's voice from the kitchen.

Kyle hoisted himself out of the chair and put one hand on his stomach, walking into the kitchen where Kenny was pouring the coffee.

"Kenny." The blonde turned to face him.

"Yes?" Kyle took Kenny's hands and smiled.

"What do you think of Alexander? As a name for the baby?" Kenny beamed and kissed Kyle.

"It's a beautiful name." Kyle smiled and heard Stan call from the other room.

"Sounds good!" They laughed and Kenny brought Stan the coffee. He took a sip and smiled. "It's good."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kyle hobbled up the stairs, carrying a box of baby clothes. "Ugh-Kenny?"

"Yes, dear?" Kenny called from the spare bedroom, aka, Alexander's future room.

"Can you come give me a hand? After you set up the crib?"

"Sure, babe!" There was a bumping sound, and then Kenny appeared at the top of the stairs. "Aw, poor pregnant Kyle." Kenny shook his head, then bounded down to take the box from him. The baby was due in one month, and they were up to their necks in stress.

He took the box and ran back up to the baby's room and set it down before going back to help Kyle. He led Kyle into the room and smiled.

"What do you think?"

Kyle hugged Kenny, this was almost impossible now because of the baby between them. "I love it. You've been so great Ken."

"I want it to be as easy for you as possible." Though things were stressful, they were still very well off. The house was almost completely redone. All the rooms were dust free and some new carpets were in the living room and bedroom. Kenny rubbed Kyle's stomach and rested his head against it. "Hey there Alex. It's your daddy." From the other side came a soft kick. Kenny laughed.

"He knows it's you." Breathed Kyle. He was always awestruck by how real the baby was becoming. He couldn't believe Alex was going to be born in just a month.

"I'm so proud of you Kyle." Kenny kissed his head.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Sweetie."

Kenny wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed his neck.

"You're amazing." Just then they heard a knock on the door. Kenny sighed. "It's probably Stan, he's gonna want to know how you're doing."

Kyle nodded. " You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Kenny hopped down the stairs and ran to the door opening it. "Hi there Sta....." He stopped as he took in the fact that Stan wasn't there. It was Kyle's parents. "Oh. Hello Mrs. Broflovski. Mr. Broflovski."

Sheila nodded. " Can..... can we come in?" Kyle came running to the front door.

"How's it going Stan...." His voice trailed off as he saw his mother and father standing in the doorway.

"H....hello Bubbe." His mother eyed his large stomach nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to.... see you."

Kyle sighed. "Come in."

Sheila stepped in, dragging a reluctant-looking Gerald behind her. "We just wanted to know how our little Bubbeleh was doing."

She nudged Mr. Broflovski. "We brought you, uh, some toys. For the baby." He mumbled.

Kyle smiled. "Thank you. I'm so glad to see you."

Kyle's mom hugged him tightly. "Oh, Kyle, I have been worried sick."

"There's nothing to be worried about mom. I've been fine. Kenny and I have been fixing up this house and I've finished school. I'm taking a year off to take care of the baby then I'm going to college."

Sheila smiled. "You're being very mature Bubbe."

"Well i have to be now." He rubbed his stomach.

"Is..... how's the baby?"

"Fine. He's healthy and everything."

"So..... it's a baby boy?"

"Yeah."

"Have you picked a name yet?" Gerald seemed to be more into the whole baby thing now that he knew how well things were going.

"Alexander."

His parents smiled. "Well.... we're glad that things have been going well. We've been wondering, do you want to move back in with us?"

Kyle looked at his parents, surprised. Kenny stood there, completely still, but he obviously didn't want Kyle to go. He looked from his parents to Kenny, then back to his parents.

"I don't think so. I've got a great life here, with Kenny. We're really happy."

Sheila wiped away a tear and Gerald sighed. "Alright Bubbe. If that's what you want. You're an adult now. But we want to be kept updated on the baby okay?" Kyle nodded. "Okay mom."

"Here, honey. Here's some money. I think it's least we can do." Sheila pulled out her checkbook and began scrawling down an amount.

"Aw, no, Mom, we're ok..."

"We insist, son." Gerald put in, placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kenny smiled.

"And you," Sheila turned on Kenny. "You take good care of my darling Bubbe." She pinched his cheek and Kenny recoiled, laughing nervously. Once they'd gone, Kyle heaved himself into a chair, staring at the check.

His jaw dropped. How could his parents give him so much? Kenny sat on the arm of the chair and gently took the check from Kyle's hand, and quickly read it. He gaped and looked at Kyle, who laughed.

"That was my initial reaction too Ken."

"But. This is so much."

"Yeah, well my parents are pretty well off." Kyle cradled his stomach and rested his head against the back of the chair. "Damn I'm exhausted." Kenny kissed his forehead.

"Well the baby will be out in a month."

"Yeah." Kyle smiled and kissed the blonde. "I love you dude." Kenny grinned and rested his hand on Kyle's stomach.

"I love you too."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kyle lay in bed counting the cracks in the old paint on the ceiling. He liked them. He felt completely at ease, listening to Kenny's snores in the place next to him. Suddenly- "AUGH!!" Kenny shot up, his eyes bleary.

"What's wrong!" "FUCK." Something warm was spreading across the bed. "JESUS, are you having contractions? Did your fucking water just break?!" Kenny pulled off the covers and ran to the phone. He hastily dialed the hospital. "Hello? Hello! Yes this is Kenny McCormick! I'll be bring Kyle Broflovski to the hospital soon. He's going into labour." He hung up and called Kyle's parents. "Mr. Broflovski! We need you to come over and drive us to the hospital. Kyle's having the baby!" He ran back into the bedroom where Kyle was doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Kenny. It hurts Kenny!" "I know. We'll get you to the hospital. Don't worry." He helped Kyle up and led him downstairs just as the car pulled up.

"C'mon Kyle." Gerald and Sheila were up front and Ike sat in back. He was shocked at Kyle's appearance since he'd not seen Kyle in months. They arrived at the hospital and Kenny picked Kyle up in his arms, grunting under the weight but bringing him into the hospital.

"It'll be alright Kyle." They got him checked in and into a room. He lay back in the bed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Ah!" He cried as another strong contraction hit him.

"Kyle!" Kenny kissed his forehead. The redhead looked horrible. He was drenched in sweat, his skin was pale.

"How- AGH- is this supposed to be a beautiful- SHIT- process?" Kenny almost laughed, but then stopped as he watched Kyle's face contort with pain. "I feel like my back is breaking..." Kenny grabbed a corner of the bedsheet and used it to wipe Kyle's forehead clean. "Where's the goddamn doctor with my drugs already?" Wailed Kyle.

"It's okay, baby. He's coming. Just breathe..."

The doctor entered. "Mr. Broflovski. I have something to tell you. Due to the.... rare condition we are faced with. We think it's best that you have a cesarean section. Please sigh this."

"WHAT?!? I don't want you to fucking slice me open!"

"It is most likely the safest decision sir. Please we need you to cooperate. For the sake or your baby."

Kyle paused, then nodded. "Alright." He signed the paper and handed it back to the doctor before yelling again. Yet another contraction hit him.

"Ok, the doctor's here with your epidural. If you could please sit up and remove your shirt."

Kyle did what he was told with difficulty. He was glad, though, because not a minute after the needle was in, the pain started to recede. Soon enough, the doctors rushed in with a stretcher to take Kyle to the ER for his cesarean.

"Kenny..." said Kyle weakly.

"I'm right here, babe. You'll do great."

"Mr. McCormick. We'll need you to stay with Kyle during the surgery to keep him awake. Otherwise things might get more risky."

Kenny nodded and followed Kyle into the OR. The hours passed and Kenny kept Kyle up talking about what Alexander might look like and how great it'd be to finally have their baby. Finally the doctors stepped back and the two boys heard crying.

"Are you ready to be parents?" They looked up to see the doctor bringing them Alex. He was perfect. His cheeks were rosy and he had Kyle's green eyes. His hair was blonde but wavy, showing his Jewish blood. Kenny smiled, tears falling.

"He's definitely got my genes. He's ours. Our little Alexander."

Kyle smiled weakly, watching Kenny take the baby and hold him close, a look of pride and happiness radiating from his face.

TWO MONTHS LATER!

Kyle sat, Alexander suckling a bottle of warm milk, smiling out onto the lawn. The grass was emerald green and the sunshine bright gold. Kenny sat on the blanket beside him, sipping a cold beer. They chatted nonchalantly, while, unbeknownst to them, their story was starting all over again at the Tucker apartment. Craig had bought a place as soon as he graduated, and was attending a local Colorado college for the arts. His sort-of, off and on boyfriend Tweek was rooming with him.

Craig had just come home from his classes and walked into the living room to see Tweek, sitting on the sofa. He was shaking violently, even more than usual.

"Tweek. What's wrong?" Craig put a hand on the pale boy's shoulder.

"Gah! Oh.... hi Craig. I -ng- have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tweek fidgeted nervously and then cried out.

"I'm pregnant Craig! GAH!" The raven haired boy knelt there, frozen.

"Are you sure?" Tweek nodded.

"That's impossible." Craig said matter-of-factly. "Last time I checked you had a cock." "Ah!" Tweek jerked. "I'm serious, Craig!"

Craig looked at him long and hard. "Are you high?" He finally asked.

"No!" Tweek got up and went to the kitchen. The sound of traffic on the streets below was almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of him crying, but not quite.

Craig fell back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. "This is impossible." He had to repeat it till he was certain that he believed it. He decided to call someone who would understand. "Hello? Kyle?"

"Who's this?"

"This.... this is Craig. Can Tweek and I come over?"

"Yeah sure. You haven't met Alex yet have you?"

"No. But I'd like to...."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye." Craig put the phone back on the hook and walked into the kitchen where Tweek sat at the table, sobbing. "Tweek, c'mon we're going to Kyle's house."

"GAH! Why?"

"To sort this all out." They parked in front of Kyle and Kenny's house and got out. Kyle greeted them at the door, the blonde baby in his arms.

"Hello Craig. Hi Tweek."

"GAH!"

"Do come in. Kenny's just making lunch." They entered the house.

"Nice house. Where'd you get the money?" Craig was always direct.

"My parents gave us a lot a few months before Alex was born. It's done wonders."

Craig pulled Tweek in behind him. "We have a situation." Tweek put his face in his hands. Kenny emerged from the kitchen, a plate of sandwiches in his hands.

"Yo, Craig! Long time no see!" He set the dish down then went to vigorously shake Craig's hand. "What's going on guys?"

Kyle folded his arms over his chest. He was still a little big; losing the baby weight was proving difficult.

"Why don't you tell them, Tweek?"

Tweek stepped forward, shaking. "Well, um -GAH!- I found out today that..... I'm pregnant."

Kyle and Kenny looked at eachother. "Well." Kyle began. "What do you wanna do about it?"

"Well...." Tweek began to twitch. "GAH! Too.... much pressure!"

Craig stepped forward and hugged him. "Keep the baby, Tweek." Everyone stared at Craig in surprise. This was so unlike Craig to take responsibility.

"Y..... you sure Craig?"

"Yeah." Tweek buried his face in Craig's arms. Kenny smiled.

"If you guys need any help, we can offer any assistance." "Kenny's been promoted to assistant manager at the drug store recently and we're doing very well!"

"Good. I'm glad to hear someone knows what to do. This is crazy. We always use a condom..." Tweek didn't budge from Craig's arms, except to jump when Craig said 'condom'.

"Well, um, would you like a sandwich?" asked Kenny, watching Tweek nervously. It always seemed like he was on the verge of exploding. Literally. Craig nodded and lead a whimpering Tweek to sit down. Kyle passed around the sandwiches and they all started in. Except Tweek. He just sat there staring at his plate.

Kyle went upstairs to put Alex to sleep before coming back down. He noticed Tweek and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tweek turned to look at him.

"N.... no! I'm really scared! I don't know what to do!" Kyle patted Tweek on the shoulder. "Don't worry Tweek. I went through the same thing. If you want you can stay in the spare room across the hall till you have the baby.

"Nng! Thanks!" Tweek briefly embraced Kyle and then went to stand with Craig. Craig and Kenny were talking and reminiscing.

"Remember when you used to flick off everyone all the time?" Craig grinned. "I still do that to people who are being idiots. College is full of them."

Tweek took Craig's hand, then bent up to whisper in his ear. "Can we go?" Craig nodded. "Well, thanks, you guys, we're gonna head out." Kenny and Kyle said their goodbyes. "I'll, uh, AH! Call you about the room." Tweek said quietly to Kyle on his way out. Kyle patted him on the back.

As Kyle watched the two boys walk away he heard Alex's cry coming from upstairs. "I'll get him." Kenny ran upstairs and came back down, Alex in his arms, fast asleep. "He's so peaceful." Kyle nodded and smiled kissing Alex lightly. Meanwhile Craig and Tweek we taking a walk.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Craig squeezed Tweek's hand.

"No." Craig stopped and looked him in the eye. "Yes." Craig sighed.

"That's what I thought." Tweek scratched the back of his neck. "It's just, AH! Jesus. It's just Kyle offered to let me stay with them... to help with- GAH- The- baby." Craig rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're leaving me?" Tweek took his hand.

"I-" He twitched violently, smiling sadly. "I- love you."

Craig shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"Why -ng!-? I do love you!" Craig looked away, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too...." He laughed. "I always have. Even when I'd kiss other boys, it was just to bug you. I never cared about anyone like I cared about you." Tweek smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing him.

Tweek huddled against Craig. He was torn. He knew it was in the baby's best interests to move in with Kenny and Kyle. It would be away from alcohol and Craig's cigarettes... no late night parties... and yet, Craig would be alone. And he would be lost without the dark-haired sarcastic cynic who'd stolen his spastic heart.

"Well..." Craig began. "I guess it's up to you." He let go of Tweek to kiss him. Their lips met and Tweek felt his skin tingling. He was so in love...but... he pulled away.

"I'm just going to stay until the baby's born, ok? Craig....." Tweek looked down. "Unless you can stop drinking and smoking and become more -GAH!- responsible I'll have to stay at Kyle and Kenny's house."

Craig sighed. "I know." Tweek turned to walk back to the house. He felt Craigs powerful hand close around his arm. "I'll need you there to help me quit my bad habits."

Tweek turned to face him. "Craig...." The dark haired boy pulled him into a kiss and held him close.

"Don't move out. Stay with me."

"But-" Tweek was overwhelmed. Craig smelled nice. Craig looked nice. Craig was nice. "Ok. AGH!" Craig laughed. He took Tweek's hand and together they walked to the bus stop. Riding the bus, Tweek fell asleep on Craig's bony shoulder, their fingers laced together. Craig hummed softly. At their stop, Craig guided a sleepy Tweek out of the bus and across traffic to their apartment. He desperately needed a cigarette.

As they passed the drug store Craig looked through the window at the rows of cigarettes, but he kept walking. This would be hard. But it was for Tweek, and their baby. They reached the apartment and Tweek crashed on the couch.

"Hey Craig? Could you get me some coffee? I like the way you make coffee." Tweek was so tired. He seemed.... normal. Craig went to the kitchen and brewed a pot while Tweek sat on the couch. He brought the hot mug to the pale boy and he took it. Tweek sat on one end of the couch, his feet resting on Craig's lap, this was their favourite way to sit. "Craig.... thanks for staying by me."

Craig smiled. "Anything for someone I love."

Tweek sucked down his coffee, and slowly started to come back to life. By the time his mug was empty, he was shaking again.

"Maybe you should lay off the coffee for awhile, too, Tweek. That much caffeine for such a tiny person..."

Tweek blanched. How would he get through the day without coffee? It was his only vice. "Ugh." He said.

Craig laughed. "Speaking of the baby's health, you should be getting more exercise." He grinned devilishly. "Get to the bedroom."

"Ah!" Tweek scrambled off the couch, pulling off his shirt as he went.

Craig scooped him up from behind and carried him into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed, unbuttoning his own shirt.

"You know, this may sound weird, but I can't wait till you start to show. It'll really turn me on. Just the thought of it...." He grinned and tugged Tweek's pants off, unbuttoning his own. He pulled Tweek's leg's over his shoulders and smiled. "C'mere pretty boy."

Tweek's eyes were half-lidded, a look which Craig lovingly referred to as "Tweek's sex-face". It drove him crazy.

"AH! FUCK!" Tweek was rather voluble during sex. Craig didn't even use his fingers first; he knew how Tweek liked it. Tweek grabbed the pillow for support, shrieking profanities as Craig used all his energy to fuck him rather violently.

"Ah. Ah! AH! OH GOD, FUCK!!!" Tweek grabbed the headboard and closed his eyes as Craig thrust hard into him. The bed slammed against the wall, but the thumps were drown out by Tweek's lustful cursing. Craig pulled Tweek up into a sitting position and kissed him deeply, still thrusting.

"Mm, mmmm oh Tweek." He smiled and kissed Tweek's neck and chest. "You love this. No matter how bad I've treated you this is what you look forward too every day when I get home."

"AH! Yes. Yes Craig!" Tweek began to spasm and thrust back against Craig.

"Do you want to come?" Whispered Craig, his voice dripping with suggestion.

"Fuck- yes!" Craig pulled out, only to slam back in. Tweek screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!" He came on their stomaches, and shortly after Craig too let himself go in Tweek. Both teens panted afterwards. They lay naked on the bed, a fan oscillating the sticky summer air around the room.

"Jesus, it's hot in here." Craig traced circles around Tweek's nipple.

"I fucking- ah!- love you." Tweek grinned.

"I love you too." Craig lay next to Tweek, wrapping his arms around him. The pale blonde boy closed his eyes and snuggled into Craig, breathing softly. Craig pulled the bed sheets over them and hugged Tweek's body close. "I'm glad you're having my baby." He whispered in Tweek's ear. He smiled.

"I'm glad too." Tweek caressed Craig's smooth skin and kissed his chest. "It's gonna be an interesting 9 months."

"You're telling me..." Within the hour, both were asleep, Tweek softly mewling with every exhalation, Craig quiet with his arm thrown across his boyfriend.

The morning came too soon; Craig rushed to get ready for his 9:00 am art history class. "Hey, Babe, where's my blue plaid shirt?' He called from the living room. Tweek was sleeping in; he hadn't even bothered getting dressed yet.

"In here!" Craig walked in to get the shirt and saw Tweek lying in bed, the sheets just barely covering his crotch. He smiled as Craig came in.

"Don't tease me babe. I have to get to class." Tweek gave him an innocent look.

"Tease? GAH!" Craig leaned down to kiss him, then put his shirt on and left for class. Tweek smiled and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

MEANWHILE (and all good stories must have a meanwhile)

Kenny was also hurrying. "Um, Kyle?" He yelled upstairs. Kyle was feeding Alex. He stuck his head out of the bedroom.

"What!"

"I'm coming home late tonight, probably around nine!"

"Ok!" With that, Kenny was out the door. Kyle sighed. Alex gurgled up at him. "Dada's frazzled, pumpkin." He murmured. Alex only stared, his big, green eyes shining brightly.

He couldn't help but smile at the baby. Alex had a tendency to cheer him up no matter what mood he was in. He bobbed Alex up and down gently, watching the baby laugh. He decided to visit his parents. He hadn't seen them for a while. He put Alex in the stroller and walked over. The door was answered by Ike.

"Oh, hey Kyle!" He eyed the stroller. "Is that your baby?"

"Yes. This is your nephew. Alexander Broflovski."

Sheila came running from the kitchen. "Kyle! You brought my little grandson! Oh." She smiled down at Alex, who giggled. "He's precious."

Kyle grinned. "He's got Kenny's smile."

Sheila nodded. "But my Bubbe's wavy hair. I'm glad he has that. Come in sweety. So, tell me everything." She gushed. Alex sat in Kyle's lap while Ike looked on inquisitively. They were drinking large glasses of iced tea.

"Well, Kenny's doing great, he's the manager, you know, and, um, I applied to the University of Denver. For next fall."

His mother smiled. "Oh, Bubbe, I'm so proud of you. You were given a hard situation, but you're making the best out of it." She pinched Alex's pink cheek.

"Ike, don't stand around silent. Tell your brother the big news." Kyle shifted to eye Ike. He looked uncomfortable.

Kyle turned to look at Ike. "What is it lil bro?"

Ike smiled and looked down. Sheila rolled her eyes and nudged Ike. "Come on Ike tell your big brother...." Ike looked up at Kyle.

"Well....."

"Ike has got himself a girlfriend."

"Mom!" Ike blushed. "She's... not a girlfriend. She's just someone I like."

Kyle smiled. "Good for you bro. Just take it slow alright?"

Ike nodded. He stayed and talked for a while longer before Kyle bid them goodbye and walked back to the house. He set Alex down to sleep and collapsed on the bed, sighing deeply. He was finally able to take a break.

Tweek stood in front the full-length mirror in their bathroom, his shirt on the floor, examining his growing baby bump. It had been two months since conception, and the doctor had told him everything looked ok. Craig loved his new stomach; he was all over Tweek lately. Tweek turned left and right, running his thin fingers over his stomach. He heard footsteps and saw Craig's reflection standing behind his. He felt his strong arms wrap around his frail body and hug him close.

"Hey there sexy. I'm feeling a little dirty. You wanna hop in the shower with me?"

Tweek smiled and blushed. Since he'd stopped having coffee he'd calmed down quite a bit, but was more tired and moody. Or maybe that was the pregnancy effecting him.

"S-sure Craig." He turned to face the raven-haired boy and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Craig finished undressing then pulled Tweek's pajama pants down. He turned on the shower and ushered Tweek in, following him. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, smiling. As they broke he licked his lips.

"You're so tasty babe."

"Th-thanks. You too." Tweek took the bar of vanilla soap and proceeded to scrub Craig down. Craig stopped him before he reached his crotch.

"If I'm tasty, why don't you clean me yourself?" His voice was deep and gravelly. Tweek shuddered with attraction.

"O-ok." Tweek got to his knees and kissed Little Craig gingerly. Craig moaned. Tweek took this as an invitation to be rough.

He took Craig in his mouth, running his tongue over him. "Oooooh Tweek. That feels so good." Craig leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, moaning loudly. His body shuddering every time Tweek moved. The pale boy rubbed his hips, standing up to look the raven hair boy in the eyes. He turned so his back was facing Craig and reached up, running his finger's through his lover's hair.

"C'mon Craig." He pressed his body close to the other boy, a smile appearing on his face.

"You dirty, little spaz." Craig murmured. He took no time in bending Tweek over. Lubrication was unnecessary due to the water.

"AH! JESUS!" Tweek panted. It felt amazing. A subtle blend of excruciating pain and unwholesome pleasure. His whole body buzzed. It didn't take long. When they were finished, they stood in the warm water and kissed for what seemed like hours.

Craig finally turned off the water and brought Tweek a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"You're so hot babe." Tweek smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Craig." His pecked his cheek and walked to the bedroom, pulling some boxers on. Craig entered as he was buttoning up his shirt, the fabric already tightened over his stomach. The raven haired boy hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Today's my day off. Wutcha wanna do?" Tweek grinned.

"Well..." he smiled shyly at his boyfriend. "We could always stay home... you know-AH!...get to know each other?" Craig smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." He bent to lick Tweek's lip. Tweek twitched. He was still antsy around Craig. He quickly kissed the older boy, then scampered to the bedroom. Craig loped after him, laughing. Tweek hopped onto the bed, careful not to land on his stomach. He twirled around so he landed on his back, sinking slightly into the soft mattress. Craig entered a moment later, his shirt hanging off of one shoulder. He grinned at the blonde boy who lay in his bed, his brown eyes sparkling. Craig crawled up onto the bed, hovering over Tweek, his lips brushed against his smooth skin, sending shivers up Tweek's spine.

"Oh Craig." Tweek's clothes were off in seconds. Craig worked his thin fingers through Tweek's hair, tugging it gently. Tweek twitched, his back arching in anticipation. "AH- Craig!" Tweek shrieked. Craig's hand had found its way into Tweek's boxers. Tweek didn't know whether to smile or freak out.

The raven haired boy leaned down and kissed Tweek's chin, moving down over his neck. "Just calm down, babe. Let yourself go." He slipped his hand further down Tweek's boxers, caressing his leg, watching Tweek's eyes cloud up as he moaned softly.

"Yes..... yes Craig." He smiled weakly and ran his fingers over Craig's strong arm, feeling the muscle beneath the skin twitch at his touch. This drove Craig crazy. He wanted Tweek. Badly. But he had to be gentle now as Tweek wasn't as energetic as before, not to mention he was carrying a child. Tweek hooked his knees over Craig's shoulders, then Craig cautiously hoisted Tweek into his lap. The blonde giggled as Craig kissed a trail down his neck.

"Ready, sweetie?" Craig whispered. Tweek blushed. Craig almost never called him "Sweetie." He was a man of few words.

"Yeah..." Tweek breathed.

With a simple thrust of his hips Craig entered Tweek, causing him to gasp. "AH! Gah..... Craig that feels so good!" Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, his eyes rolling back in his head. The raven haired boy moved his hips slowly, but every tiny movement made Tweek moan and gasp, his cheeks turning pink. "You've.... never been this gentle Craig. Oh!" He smiled weakly. "It.... feels good." Craig smiled and kissed him.

"That's good."

After many slow, pleasurable minutes, Craig finished inside his beloved Tweek. Tweek shivered. They lay in bed, watching the sun send shadows across their naked bodies. Craig left only once, to make tea and bring cookies. Tweek smiled sweetly at him. They munched cookies until the phone rang.

"It's Kyyyle!" Craig yelled from the kitchen.

Tweek pulled his boxers on, running into the kitchen and picking up the phone. "K... Kyle?"

"Hey Tweek! How've you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great. I've just sent in my application to college for next year. So how's the baby?" Tweek put his hand to his stomach. "It's good, I'm starting to show."

"Ah hehe, does Craig like that?" Tweek laughed as he felt Craig's arms wrap around him, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah. He does."

"I thought so.... would you like to come over? It'd be nice to see you two again.…"

"Uh," Tweek looked at Craig, who obviously heard Kyle through the phone because he nodded and smiled. "Sure Kyle, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye."

Craig went to go get dressed. Tweek finished his nibbled cookie, then pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. They left the house ten minutes later. The big doorbell at Kyle and Kenny's sang out when Tweek pressed the button. Craig shifted from foot to foot. It was chilly outside. Kenny came to the door in his winter parka.

"I'm just popping out to get some groceries. I'll be back soon. Come on in, though!"

He was beaming. Tweek pushed past him to see an amazing sight. Kyle was on his knees in the living room, beckoning a stumbling Alex towrds him.

"He's walkining!"

Tweek clapped his hands together and squealed. "Ah! He's so cute!" Craig smiled and walked into the living room, sinking into one of the chairs. Tweek on the other hand sat on the floor across from Kyle, watching Alex take step after shaky step.

"Go on Alex!" Tweek said, smiling. "Go to your mommy!"

Alex turned and looked at him, a smile appearing on his face. He turned and started making his way towards Tweek, who smiled.

"He likes you." Kyle laughed as Alex walked towards the speechless Tweek, until he put his little hands on Tweek's knee and looked up at him, laughing. The blonde smiled and pulled him into a gentle hug. "You think you're ready to be a parent?" Tweek looked up at Kyle who was smiling. He looked over to Craig who nodded confidently.

"Yes. I am."

Tweek took baby Alex and sat down next to Craig. "Look at him, Craig! This could be our baby! I'm- I'm so happy, Craig..." Craig grinned, running his hand over Alex's wavy locks.

"Me too, babe." They kissed quickly, before noticing Kyle watching them with his hands clasped together. Tweek broke away, embarrassed.

"Ah. young love."

Craig frowned. "I'm older than you Kyle." Tweek giggled and kissed Alex before bringing him back to Kyle, who cradled him in his arms, smiling.

"So Tweek told me you've been enjoying the baby bump Craig." Craig smiled and blushed. "I gotta hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"How much you love it." Kyle grinned.

"I...." Craig looked at Tweek, then back at Kyle. "I think it's fucking sexy and I can't get enough of it." Tweek smiled and blushed.

"It's so true Kyle." Kyle laughed and got up, sitting on the sofa, Alex still in his arms, now falling asleep.

"You two will make great parents. I know it."

THE BIG DAY!!!!!

Tweek rolled over on his side, groaning. "Jesus, how long am I supposed to- AH!- be in fucking labor?!" Craig rubbed his back.

"It could last anywhere from half an hour to a day." Tweek bit his lip. That was a long time.

He clutched his stomach as another contraction hit him. "Ah! It hurts!" Craig pulled him into his lap, which was a hard feat considering how much Tweek was writhing. His face was even paler that usual, his eyes were shut tight. Craig kissed his cheek tenderly and rubbed his large stomach, rocking him slowly from side to side.

"Is there anyone you want here?" Tweek had insisted they have a home birth.

"Get..... get Kyle." He cried out as another contraction came and them went limp. He'd never had good pain tolerence. Craig ran to get his cellphone and returned to the bedroom, Tweek still unconscious.

"Hello? Kyle? Tweek wants you here. The baby's coming."

"Why isn't he at the hospital?"

"He wanted a home birth. Can you come over?" "Yeah of course! Kenny's at work but I'll be over soon. Can I bring Alex?"

"Yes of course just hurry. I have to get back to him, he's regaining consciousness."

"Oh god he passed out?!?"

"Yeah, he's never handled pain well."

"Okay I'll see you soon. Bye." The phone clicked and Craig sat down on the bed, holding Tweek in his arms. "It's gonna be okay babe, Kyle's on his way."

"O.... okay. Ah!" Tears poured from Tweek's eyes.

The midwife arrived shortly before Kyle. She smiled wearily at them both, then went to prepare Tweek some tea. Kyle flew through the door, Alex on his hip.

"Kyle!" Tweek moaned. Craig rolled his eyes. The midwife shooed him out of the way to give Tweek a hot towel.

"Obviously, I'm not needed." Craig harrumphed. Kyle gave him a pitying look. It was always hard for the father to find something to do. Craig crept off to have a forbidden smoke on the balcony. He watched the smoke from the cigarette trail off into the night sky, sighing deeply. How could he be shooed away from the birth of his own baby? That was just bull shit. He heard Tweek crying in the next room.

"Where's Craig?!? T.... too much pressure!" Craig tossed the cigarette over the balcony and walked back inside rejoining Tweek. The midwife tried to shoo him out of the way. "This young man needs an expert to care for him. Please excuse me." Craig growled at her and she backed away, a look of disappoval on her face. Tweek smiled up at Craig. "You're here." Craig kissed him gently.

"I always will be. Just stay calm Tweek. Push okay?" Tweek nodded.

"Nnngh!" Tweek screwed up his eyes and grabbed Craig's large hand. Craig smiled in what he hoped was an enthusiastic manner. Tweek pushed for all he was worth. Kyle cheered.

"I see a head!"

Alex clapped his little hands together. "A head!" He burbled. Craig felt his eyes tearing up.

"It's a girl." Sighed the midwife.

Tweek smiled weakly and fell back into the pillow. "We did it Craig." Craig nodded and kissed the blonde boy tenderly.

"Here's your baby." The midwife handed Tweek their daughter, her eyes and hair were that of her father, but she looked so much like Tweek. She stared up at them, her large eyes sparkling.

"She's beautiful." Craig whispered to Tweek. "Mhm. What shall we name her?"

Tweek frowned. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "Um..." he held his damp child in his arms, he looked weak.

"Why don't you let him rest for awhile..." the midwife dimmed the lights, then ushered Craig, Kyle and Alex out of the room.

"I'm a dad." Craig announced to no one in particular.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kyle grinned, slapping Craig on the back.

"Yeah." Craig smiled. "It does."

Kyle sat down on the sofa, Alex bouncing happily on his knee. "You finally have your baby. But there's things to consider Craig." The raven haired boy looked up. "Like your job...."

"I work part time as a painter. I sell my art when I can." He gestured to a beautiful acrylic painting on the wall.

"That's good. But you'll have to keep a steady income to support your daughter."

"I know." Kyle paused for a moment before continuing.

"Does Tweek go to college?"

"No. He was going to take a year off before going to school. He wants to open a business."

"Oh really, what kind?"

"A shop."

"What's he going to sell?"

"What else? Coffee."

Kyle laughed. "That's a perfect business for Tweek." Craig nodded.

"I'm going to go see Tweek now. Stay as long as you like."

"I probably should be getting home. Kenny'll be back soon." Craig nodded and made his way to the bedroom, opening the door slowly.

"Tweek?" He saw him fast asleep in bed, their daughter lying next to him. Craig smiled and lay down, holding the baby in his arms. She was perfect.


End file.
